Elsa Van Helsing's Wedding Day
by xenon3000
Summary: Elsa is marrying Victor on March 13th, and she is the most jittery by bride-to-be to walk the face of the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "Frankenweenie" belongs to The Walt Disney Company.**

It was Friday, March 12th, and Elsa Van Helsing was on her way home from her job as an archivist for the New Holland Historical Society. Normally, when Elsa headed home from work, her weekends were quiet and uneventful. She would read books she had checked out from the local library and play with Persephone. But this weekend was no ordinary weekend.

Tomorrow, she would be marrying the man of her dreams, Victor Frankenstein.

Her emotions about the wedding ceremony were very strong, and she was not good at hiding them. They alternated between pure joy and absolute terror, rarely finding any balance in between. She would have felt pure joy 100% of the time after accepting Victor's proposal last December if she knew that it would just be a simple ceremony with just her, Victor, her parents, her uncle, and Victor's parents. However, her uncle was still the mayor and he was determined to give Elsa a wedding fit for royalty whether she liked it or not. And Elsa's words advising restraint had no power over her uncle.

The ceremony was to be held tomorrow at 2 pm at the Trinity Lutheran Church, with hundreds of guests. She would be wearing a long poufy dress with a veil and a tiara. The reception would have a cake three feet in diameter and three feet tall.

It would be just as bad as Dutch Day. And she imagined Victor would be just as nervous as she was.

No, it wouldn't be as bad as Dutch Day. Dutch Day was for her uncle's enjoyment along with the town's. Tomorrow's ceremony and party would be mainly for her and Victor. Victor would forgive her if she messed up-hopefully.

But what about the guests? There were hundreds of guests and only one Victor. She did not want to be remembered for the wrong reasons.

She took a long deep breath to calm herself. Then she opened the door. She wished that her emotional state could be consistent at least, instead of her feelings swinging from joy to fear like a clock's pendulum. Now it was time to wash up for dinner with her parents and her uncle.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Elsa, do you have any last-minute requests for tomorrow?" asked Uncle Burgermeister.

"No, I think you have everything covered," Elsa replied. _Everything that you want, instead of what I want._

"Here's the final guest list for tomorrow," said Elsa's mother, handing her a typewritten list of names with multiple pages. All the names were people she had not heard of. All of them were total strangers to her.

All except one. Mr. Rzykruski. Victor would certainly be glad to see him. He often said while he liked and respected all his teachers, Mr. Rzykruski would always be his favorite. She wondered what his life had been like since he got fired from New Holland Elementary. Now both she and Victor would get to find out. Maybe that would make the wedding reception more pleasant for her.

She continued through the list and encountered just three other familiar names. Nassor. Toshiaki. Weird Girl. Maybe it would be worth it to talk with them.

For the first time in a long time, Elsa began to feel more relaxed. That feeling lasted for several minutes. She finished her dinner, said goodnight to everyone, and went upstairs to her room. As she took a shower, dried off, and changed into her nightgown, a scary idea popped into her mind.

 _What if the electricity goes out, and all four of us oversleep and miss the ceremony?_

She did not, I repeat, DID NOT want that to happen. There was no one in the world like Victor Frankenstein, and she had no desire to betray him, even accidentally. If she lost Victor, she would probably die alone.

So she tried to think of something to ensure she would wake up in time. She couldn't. Heading downstairs to the family bookshelf in the living room, she flipped through books to find a solution. She had not one, not two, but three alarm clocks set to go off simultaneously at 10:00 AM. Two were plugged into a wall outlet, and the third was battery-powered. And she had no way of knowing how much energy was left in the batteries.

Finally, she thought of something. Normally, she slept with the drapes closed. Tonight, she would sleep with the drapes open. If the power grid failed and the batteries failed, the sun would not fail. It was a beautiful night outside. There were plenty of stars and the moon was full.

But she could not enjoy the night sky for long. She had to go to sleep.

The words "Go to sleep" sound so easy, so simple for most of us. Elsa Van Helsing was not most of us. Nor would she ever be.

Elsa's mind was racing like a rocket engine with an inexhaustible fuel supply. Asking Elsa to relax at this point would be like walking up to a tornado and asking it to disappear.

She realized that tonight would be the last night she ever slept in this bed. Ever.

Tomorrow, her life would be changed forever. But was she ready for that?

 _What if I trip and fall as I walk down the aisle?_

 _What if it rains tomorrow?_

 _What if I get so sick tomorrow morning that I can't even get out of bed?_

 _What if I step on Victor's feet when we dance at the reception?_

 _What if I mess up my vows?_ Her vows would be a simple "I do", but she had read somewhere that your choice of words comprised only seven percent of your speech. The other 93 percent consisted of tone of voice and body language. What if the minister heard the nervousness that was sure to be in her voice, or saw something in her body language that he did not like, and interpreted Elsa's response as insincere? Would the minister give Elsa a second chance? Or a third? Or would he give up and refuse to pronounce them husband and wife? That was Elsa's greatest fear. She dreaded saying "I do" only to hear the words, "No you don't. You don't want to marry Victor. I can see it on your face and I can hear it in your voice. You have wasted my time and the time of everyone you invited. You're a disgrace to my congregation and to this entire town. Get out of my church, and don't _ever_ come back."

If that happened, Elsa would welcome death more than she ever had before.

Her heart was now fluttering faster than the wings of a hummingbird. There was no way she could fall asleep now.

But she had to fall asleep. She did not want to faint from exhaustion in front of everyone.

She thought about leaving the house and going for a short walk. She then decided not to, not wanting to wake anyone up.

In the preceding weeks, Elsa had wondered if she would be an adequate wife for Victor. And she also wondered if she could handle being the center of attention for so many hours.

Now Elsa had an even bigger question.

Could she even fall asleep?

 **Chapter 3 is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa closed her eyes. She wanted her brain to shut down.

But it could not. Her brain did not have a power switch for her to flip.

So many things that were so easy for others to control were so hard for Elsa.

Everyone else always seemed to be able to control the volume and speed of their voice effortlessly. But not Elsa.

Everyone else always seemed to be able to keep all their negative emotions contained inside their bodies. But not Elsa. Elsa's emotions were impossible for her to hide.

What if the minister really did see something on her face or hear something in her voice that caused him to disregard her vows? Would Victor turn against her? Or would he rush to her defense? What would her uncle think? What would her parents think? What would all the guests think?

Elsa could not take it anymore. She needed to fall asleep, and soon.

She decided to work off her nervous energy, and hopefully she would fall asleep from exhaustion. So she elevated both her legs and kicked them back and forth. It was enjoyable-at first. But after several minutes, her feet began to feel like pins were inside them. The area around her stomach began to feel painful as well. Then pain spread through her whole legs. Eventually, Elsa wore herself and stopped.

But the strategy worked. Elsa fell fast asleep.

 **Please stay with me for Chapter 4...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you, Victor Frankenstein, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Elsa Van Helsing, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"By the power vested in me by the State Of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You-"

WHOOOOOSH! A geyser of oil shot from the ground, directly between Elsa and Victor. The oil hit the church ceiling and began raining to the ground, splattering Elsa's wedding gown, Victor's tuxedo, the minister's robe, and all of the guests.

Everyone began running for the exit. When the church was emptied, it appeared the danger was over.

It wasn't.

The ground began to shake violently. Large cracks started to appear in the ground. Everyone panicked, not knowing which way to run. And then sinkholes began to open up in the ground.

Victor! Where was Victor?

She looked to her left and saw Mr. Rzykruski. For a split second. Before he fell into a sinkhole.

She looked to her right and saw Victor's parents off in the distance. Elsa ran towards them, but then they too disappeared into a sinkhole.

Now Elsa was completely and utterly terrified. Then the worst happened.

The once level horizon shot upwards and tilted at a dramatic angle. Elsa was falling, falling down an endless chasm, falling toward certain death.

For a long time, Elsa could see nothing but gray soil all around her. Then she saw an orangish yellow glow at the bottom.

It was lava! Instead of an instant death from hitting the hard ground, Elsa was going to slowly be melted alive!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Elsa cried, so loudly you could hear her over a jet engine.

But then Elsa's environment changed again. She was no longer falling. She looked around to find herself still safely in bed.

It was only a nightmare. But it seemed real. Too real.

Her uncle and parents rushed in. Elsa reassured everyone she was all right and apologized over and over again.

When Elsa had her bedroom to herself again, she found that now she was more apprehensive than she had ever been in her entire life. More apprehensive than she was before performing as the Little Dutch Girl. More apprehensive than she was making the valedictorian speech at her high school graduation.

But it was still dark out. There was nothing she could do but wait.

She wanted to go back to sleep, but was now afraid to. She had woken everyone up prematurely and probably scared them out of their minds. Not something that she wanted to repeat.

She looked at the clock and wished it would spin. Better yet, she wished that she would mentally black out, and when she came to her senses, the wedding ceremony and reception would be over, and she and Victor would be on their way to London for their honeymoon.

Elsa wondered if she was the only bride more excited about her honeymoon than about her wedding ceremony and reception.

But sadly, there was nothing she could do but wait for the sun to rise and hope for the best.

 **This story is still under construction...**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa had to get back to sleep. What if she fell asleep walking down the aisle? Or in the middle of dancing at the reception?

She needed to get back into a pleasant mindframe somehow. But how?

Looking around her room, she tried to find something that would help her. And she did. It was a jar of perfume next to notebook paper. And there was a pencil nearby.

She opened the perfume bottle and took a sniff. Then she sketched in grayscale what she imagined her wedding day portrait would look like. Victor was completed first, followed by her.

After Elsa finished her drawing, she climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

She dreamed again. This time, her dream was more pleasant. She dreamed that she had magical powers. Specifically, she had the power to form objects out of chocolate. First, she thought of a chocolate bunny, and one appeared in her right hand. She then started making larger items. A small chocolate tree came next, followed by a chocolate house. She was in the middle of building a chocolate castle when she woke up.

It was early in the morning. 8:15 AM. Elsa now felt wonderful. Ecstatic. She felt like she had infinite energy, as if she had slept for a hundred years.

Elsa made herself breakfast. When she finished, she patiently waited for her uncle and parents to wake up.

At 10:00 AM, her parents and uncle awoke. All four of them took showers and proceeded to get dressed.

Elsa began to hum the wedding tune she would soon be hearing as she got ready. First she put on her white satin bridal slippers, both of which featured bows over the segment covering her toes.

Then she put on her gown. It was an elegant gown with a wide skirt that almost touched the ground-almost. The gown also featured long sleeves, diamonds and elaboratey detailed lace.

Now to comb her hair. That was a normally quick task. However, there was one segment of hair that refused to stay down, a curl in a mass of straight hair. So she went to ask her mother for help. But she did not wish to sound too negative.

"How do I look?" Elsa asked her mother, who was wearing a long royal blue dress.

"Absolutely astonishingly beautiful," her mother answered.

"Even with this?" Elsa pointed to the errant strands of hair.

"Not everything can be perfect," her mother responded. They returned to Elsa's room, and her mother crowned Elsa with the tiara and the diamond-studded veil, which completely concealed the curl.

Elsa gasped in amazement. Was this real or was she dreaming?

She pinched herself. This was real.

Her pleasant dream last night had put in her in an amazingly upbeat mood in reality. She began to twirl in her dress until her uncle sternly said, "Hold it!"

A camera flash. From her father's camera.

Elsa posed for multiple pictures by herself. Then with her mother. Then her uncle. Then her father.

Eventually, Elsa said, "How many more pictures do we have to take? I don't want to be late for my own wedding."

Her father chuckled and answered, "A bride is expected to be late for her wedding."

Elsa frowned, but her frown was barely visible, she was so happy.

"Just twelve."

After those twelve photos were taken, they all climbed into the limousine and headed for the church. Everything that happened afterwards was like a wonderful dream-only real.

Elsa's father walked her down the aisle.

The minister spoke his sermon.

Victor said, "I do."

Elsa also said, "I do.". And she never sounded happier or more sincere in her entire life when she said those two words.

Victor and Elsa exchanged rings.

Then they kissed.

They turned to face the crowd, and then walked down the aisle, out of the church, past the guests showering them with rice, and into the limo for the reception.

At the reception, not only did they eat cake and dance the night away, they reconnected with old friends.

Weird Girl had become a psychoanalyst, and was in the process of writing a book on dream interpretation.

Toshiaki and Nassor had started their own Japanese sushi restaurant.

Mr. Rzykruski had been working for the past several years as an science exhibit curator for the Carnegie Museum in Pittsburgh.

Then the reception ended, and Victor and Elsa returned to Victor's house.

"Thank you for giving me the greatest and happiest day of my life," said Elsa.

"My goal is to make tomorrow even greater and happier for you," answered Victor. Tomorrow would be the day they left for London, their first full day as Victor and Elsa Frankenstein.

 **The End.**


End file.
